


The Moment of Truth

by Owlways16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: About Time, Alex Danvers is the Best Sister Ever, Friendship, I should be sleeping, It’s 4 am, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multi, The Truth is Out There, They all need to have a real conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlways16/pseuds/Owlways16
Summary: “Did you called me here to arrest me?” Kara asked, half resigned to being dragged out.“We know you didn’t do this, Supergirl.”“That you’d never do something like this.”“We are on your side Supergirl, we are gonna find out the truth together.”





	1. Desperate Times...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work in a long long while so if you have any comments I will be delighted to read them.
> 
> Also, I typed this on my iPad and English isn’t my first language, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She heard the watch. Of course she did and she _had_ to go, what if it was an emercengy? Even after hearing the President’s  announcement she had to answer, it was Alex after all.

“Did you called me here to arrest me?” Kara asked, half resigned to being dragged out.

“We know you didn’t do this, Supergirl.”

“That you’d never do something like this.”

“We are on your side Supergirl, we are gonna find out the truth together.”

All the tension in Kara’s shoulders seemed to drain, her stance relaxed as she looked from Alex to Lena. But something flashed across her face before she steeled herself and answered.

“Thank you, but I can’t ask you to do that”

Both the director and the CEO were taken aback.

“Did you hear us? We know you didn’t do this. And you aren’t asking, we are offering.”

“Alex this is serious, if they find out that you are helping me, that you even _saw_ me they are gonna arrest you both for treason. I can’t put you in danger like that, people actually believe I attacked the White House!”.

“We know the risks, we are still going to help you”

Lena and Alex watched as Supergirl seemed to shrink on herself, face worried and stressed before she exhaled. “I can’t.” She made for the balcony.

“Wait!” Lena exclaimed “What are you going to do? It’s not safe for you to be flying around.”

“It’s not safe for me to stay _here_! I have to lay low, at least for a while. Whoever that was scared a lot of people, not to mention they probably have strike teams looking for me already.”

“Which is exactly why you shouldn’t go out there! At least borrow some clothes, or change to your secret identity.” Alex urged.

At that Kara’s face fell, her shoulders hunched and she took a step back bringing her arms around her torso. “ _Please_ don’t do that” She begged “You have no idea how much I want to do that, but I can’t.”

“Still don’t trust me?” Lena challenged.

“No!” Kara exclaimed, taking a step toward her friend. “It’s not about trust Lena, I-I wish I could tell you, Rao it would make all of this easier but I can’t, specially not now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kara opened her mouth to respond before sighing, running her hands through her hair and pacing. She looked at the CEO’s slightly hardening face before stopping and seemed to make a decision.

“I can’t tell you, either of you, because even before that impostor attacked the White House the government was trying to find out who I am and they very nearly succeeded.”

She paused for a second and looked down whispering “They actually did succeed.”

“What are you talking about? Haley doesn’t know! She was the one investigating and she didn’t find anything, even with that truth-seeker at the DEO.” Alex huffed.

“Truth-seeker?” Lena queried.

Supergirl lifted her head answering “ It’s an alien species, looks kind of like an octopus, you can’t lie to them, they scan your mind and force the truth out.”

“Felt like there was something wrong with my head for days afterward” Alex muttered.

Supergirl looked at her with a pained expression “That is because there was” she confessed.

“What?!” Lena and Alex exclaimed.

Kara took a step towards Alex, reaching for her hand “You knew who I am Alex, you and a couple others at the DEO knew. You tried to protect me but Haley found out anyway, we had J’onn erase her memory after she threatened to go after my family to get me to do what they wanted. After that all the agents and you agreed to have J’onn do the same to you. That’s why you felt like something was missing, because something was. You knew, Alex.”

Alex yanked her hand back, grabbing her head and stumbling to a nearby chair “No, no, that’s not possible. I asked J’onn to scan my mind after, he said it was fine!” She stammered.

 “You asked him not no tell you, Alex, not until we found a way to her Hayley to give up or to get her out of the DEO.”

Lena, who had frozen at the revelation that her friend knew the superhero’s identity, snapped out of her shock and asked “But why would she do that?”

Supergirl looked at her, puzzled “Because she wanted to protect me.”

“Yes, yes, I get that but why? Why to the extent of actually having someone erase her memories?”

“Because I care about her” Alex admitted “I wouldn’t do that for just anyone” She shifted her gaze to the superhero apparently searching for something, before continuing “ You are someone I care about, someone I love.”

For some reason those words appeared to both give Supergirl strength and stake a knife in her heart. She didn’t offer a response, didn’t even meet her eyes.

“Who are you?” Alex wondered.

“You know I can’t tell you, not if Haley’s still looking for leverage.”

“She knows you had nothing to do with the attack on the White House.”

“I-I...”

“Is she still interrogating agents?” Lena broke in, drawing both women’s attention.

“No, what with Lex escaping and her not finding anything after questioning everyone, she let it go, at least for now.” Alex explained.

“But with this attack, she would probably receive orders to start again.” Lena reasoned “Do you think she would question you again, Alex?”

“No, she already did it with the truth-seeker, it’s impossible to lie to those things so it’s fair to say she won’t bother with me again, not unless I give her a reason to suspect that I somehow managed to beat it.”  
“And has there ever been record of someone doing that?”

“No” Supergirl interjected “Only alien species with telephathic abilities would stand a chance.”

“So it’s safe to say that she won’t be dragging you to an interrogation room anytime soon” Lena concluded.

“I suppose not” Alex conceded.

Supergirl suddenly brightened “So I can tell you!”

“Yeah, yes, I guess so” Alex replied, looking at the superhero with a half-smile.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to step out” Lena stated, with a little sad smile, already taking a step towards the balcony to give the other two women some privacy.

“No!” Kara asserted “No, Lena I-I’ve been wanting to tell you for years now but I guess I didn’t really knew how. It had nothing to do with your family” she continued, shifting her gaze to lock eyes with the sad emerald ones “Please believe that, I was just scared, I didn’t want to lose you and then we were fighting and well...”

“Yo-You didn’t want to lose me?” Lena queried, biting her lower lip. “So I know who you are too.”

It wasn’t a question but Kara answered anyway “Yes.”

“You better sit down too” The blonde paused while her friend took a seat next to Alex. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage before meeting light blues with emeralds again “Please don’t hate me Lena, let me explain everything, ask me anything you want to know and I promise I’ll answer as honestly as I can. I know you have a hard time with trust but please, believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you or to betray your trust.”

The ravenette took a second remembering how the superhero surprised her today, first with how she handled Bitsie and then by not blowing up that much after finding the Harun-El, and actually apologizing and explaining her extreme reaction in the past. Granted it didn’t erase the fact that she had James break into L-Corp and lied to her face about it but then again she had given her the benefit of the doubt many times before too. God it was a complicated situation. “I’ll do my best”

Supergirl steeled herself, this time meeting both the women eyes before speaking “My name is kahrah,zor,ehl known on Earth as Kara Danvers.”


	2. Overdue Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been a long time. Sorry for the wait, my computer died and I had to get it fixed!  
> And it kind of took me a while to figure out how to make this sort of fit in cannon. (Lena not knowing sucks, right?) Lord knows they should have had a conversation like this at some point.
> 
> Anyway, this is the end of this story. I hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading!.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter will mention, just mention, rape and drug use, please keep it in mind.

Silence.

 

No one had ever told Kara how loud, how overwhelming it could be. It reminded her of that day, in that tiny pod watching how her world exploded, disappeared in front of her eyes. How the light blinded her for a moment, the force of Krypton’s core shattering shaking her pod off course. How could something so disastrous, so painful, so final be so beautiful at the same time? But what stayed with her the most was how silent the process was. She had known about her planet’s core, she was after all the youngest person to ever been admitted to the Science Guild, and most people would be surprised at how much a curious, well-hidden child could overhear.

 

But somehow she had never expected the silence that greeted her planet’s destruction or the complete darkness that would accompany her as her pod was forced into the Phantom Zone. It struck her as fitting that silence greeted her again after her revelation.

 

Her gaze flitted between Lena and Alex’s, not sure which reaction she was dreading the most. She wasn’t sure if she could deal with them not believing her or Rao forbid, believing her and not wanting anything to do with her after. This was _such_ a bad idea.

 

She finally settled on Alex, hoping that her sister would react better on account of her being, well her sister.But Alex appeared frozen in her chair, her face stuck somewhere between shocked and incredulous before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bringing her hand to her head as pain flared across her features for a second.

 

“This is so, so messed up.” She sighed.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Kara muttered, still tense.

 

“You-I- How the hell did I not notice?!” Alex suddenly exclaimed. “God you don’t even change much, different hairstyle and no glasses, I am your freaking _sister_ for God’s sake!”

 

“Yeah and supposedly I’m genius but I didn’t notice either”. Lena finally interjected, disbelief dripping from her tone, shoulders tense and eyes fixed on the floor. She looked up, meeting Kara’s blue eyes for a second, studying her before bursting out laughing.

 

Kara and Alex, both rather alarmed by the sudden reaction from the Luthor made to move closer to the CEO as she continued her outburst, laughter taking on a more self-deprecating tone as seconds passed.

 

“I guess it is true then, people really do only see what they want to see” Lena continued, bringing her hands to her eyes, wiping away tears. “It’s actually kind of brilliant, isn’t it? We expect Supergirl to be larger than life so nobody really things they’ll ever actually get to meet her, no one would ever even think of looking for her among the people they already know so you hide in plain sight. God I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Well that makes both of us.” Alex quips, a little half smile playing on her lips. She was still tense from the shock but she appeared to be slightly acclimatizing to the idea that her sister was a bulletproof crime fighting wanted Kryptonian. She needed a drink.

 

Lena took a second to compose herself before meeting Kara’s eyes again, her eyes guarded, shoulders tense. “Why didn’t you tell me? I- I would have done a lot things differently if I knew.”

 

“I was afraid” Kara said, making sure to keep meeting Lena’s eyes, trying to make her see the honesty in her own and the regret she had for lying to her best friend for so long. “I don’t really have a lot of people I can be myself, my real self, with Lena. Everyone-“ She hesitated, sparing a glance at her sister, who was listening with rapt attention “ _Everyone_ expects something from me, the people of National City expect a hero, who can do no wrong, who can’t have an off day, who isn’t allowed to make a mistake. My friends, when they realize, expect the same. Even the Danvers expected something for me, they wanted me to hide, to fit in, to be human. But the truth is that I’m not and I’ll never be human. Don’t get me wrong!” She exclaimed, fixing her gaze on Alex’s pained eyes “I love my family, and I’ll be forever grateful that they took me in but even as they accepted me they expected me to leave behind most of the things that made me me.

 

“But you” Kara continued shakily, half smiling at Lena with tears in her eyes. “You believed in Kara Danvers since the beginning, you liked me, _me!_ As in clumsy, dorky, rambling Kara Danvers, cub reporter at Catco Worldwide Media. Hell, you were the one that made me realize that was what I had to do with my life on the first place! Well, you and Miss Grant, but that is beside the point. The point is that I was being selfish, Lena. I didn’t- I don’t want to lose that, I don’t want to lose you. I was afraid that once I told you, you would look at me like everyone else.” She paused, fiddling with her fingers and taking a deep breath, regret flashing across her face “But I didn’t think about how that would make you feel and for that, I apologize. I’m sorry Lena.”

 

“And then there was the whole thing with Reign and the Kryptonite” Lena whispered. Somewhere along the way of Kara’s explanation she dropped her guard and allowed herself to truly listen to what she was saying. It didn’t erase the hurt of her best friend keeping a secret this important from her but it did shed some light on the matter. 

 

“And then there was the thing with the kryptonite” Kara repeated ruefully. “Alex could tell you better than anyone what happened the last time someone tried to make it.”

 

“Oh God, let’s not go there” Alex said, bringing her hands to her head and running her fingers through her short hair. “And don’t think we aren’t going to talk about what you said about expectations Kara, you are not getting out of that conversation.” She got up from her chair and went to were her sister was sitting, taking her hand. “You know I love you and I’m sorry I ever made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about this.”

 

“I know, I love you too.”

 

“What happened last time?” Asked Lena after giving the newly reunited sister a couple of seconds.

 

“Have you ever heard about the time that Supergirl went kind of evil? I mean not ‘Kneel before me puny humans’ evil but still terrorize the city, throw Cat Grant off her balcony evil?” Alex asked, directing her attention back to the Luthor. When she nodded she continued. “Well that was courtesy of Maxwell Lord’s attempt at making Kryptonite. Not that he is in any way your equal in science and chemistry, which is probably why he failed spectacularly in trying to make it and ended up with Red K, which poisoned Kara, changed her brain chemistry and eliminated her inhibitions.”

 

“The thing about Red K is that it doesn’t make me do anything I have never thought about doing” Kara explained, avoiding both of their eyes and playing with her fingers. “I am not a saint Lena, and I am most certainly not a god, I’m imperfect and when I was poisoned every little bad thought I ever had came to the front of my mind and I couldn’t stop it. Every bad thought, every bad impulse, everything just happened and I said some things, I hurt a lot of people and terrified the rest, and I couldn’t stop it.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Kara” Alex interjected.

 

“But I still did it.”

 

“He poisoned you.”

 

“But-“

 

“But nothing” This time it was Lena who interrupted the hero, steely determination filling her tone and fire in her eyes as she looked at her friend. “I wasn’t your fault, Kara. I wouldn’t, couldn’t blame you for anything you did while you were under the Red Kryptonite any more than I could blame a woman who got assaulted in a bar, or fell victim to rape under a drug. You weren’t in control of your actions. _It wasn’t your fault._ ”

 

“I-Okay” Kara whispered unconvincingly.

 

“No Kara, look at me” Lena waited until the blonde lifted her head and looked her straight in the eye. “It wasn’t your fault, Kara. I want you to say it.”

 

“I-I know it-“

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Kara, you weren’t in control. Say it, please.”

 

“I-“ Kara took a deep breath, squirming a little under her friend’s emerald gaze. “I wasn’t in control, it wasn’t my fault.”

 

“Say it like you mean it.”

 

“I wasn’t in control, It wasn’t my fault” Kara repeated, a little more firmly this time.

 

“Thank you” Lena said, noting how Alex had shifted closer to her sister, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Have you ever talked to anyone about this?”

 

“She talked to me after it happened.” Alex answered.

 

“Yes but I mean a professional.”

 

“You mean a shrink” Kara interrupted.

 

“Yeah Kara, I mean a shrink. Someone professionally trained to help you deal with everything you have been through. You watched your plane explode, lost your family, friends, your culture, had to hide your nature to avoid being captured and probably experimented on by the government, then decided to useyour powers for good and since then you’ve dealt with disaster after disaster, and God knows how many times you almost died doing that!” Lena exclaimed, getting up and stepping closer to Kara, kneeling in front of her to continue. “Anyone who had gone through even half of what you did would end up traumatized, Kara, and it doesn’t make them weak, it makes them strong enough to recognize that they need help to get better, to heal stronger.”

 

Lena sat back on her heals as she smiled wryly at her friend. “If you don’t think I went to therapy after Lex tried to turn the sun red, doom the world and killed hundreds of people, then you really are crazy, not to mention Lillian’s A+ parenting.”

 

A little laugh escaped Kara’s lips as she smiled at Lena from within Alex’s embrace.

 

“She’s right you know.” Alex said softly. “And I feel kind of bad that I never suggested it.”

 

“You did the best you could.”

 

“Kara, with all you have been through, I understand now why you were so angry about the Kryptonite and me hiding Sam. You are right, people, myself included, expect more of Supergirl than we would of any other person. We put her-you on a pedestal and it isn’t fair.” Lena said, a little sad smile lingering at the corner of her mouth.

 

“I meant what I said at the NCU lab, it’s not about allegiance or ego. I can’t lose, not because humans are incapable of protecting themselves, you really do a great job at that against other humans and even aliens, but when we deal with things that are out your reach, something stronger, faster or simply more dangerous, they count on me to help them. I am alone for now, Kal-El is in Argo and while I could get some friends to help me if I truly needed it, it would still take time, time that we may not have in a real emergency. I can’t afford to be weakened, I can’t afford to give my enemies an inch of advantage, because if I lose who will protect you? And at what cost?” Kara explained, looking at Lena. “I really feel the weight of the world on my shoulders and sometimes that makes me act like a jerk and not think things through.”

 

“Then trust us to help you! Trust _me_ , Kara.” Lena implored. “I know that it doesn’t come easily for you or me, we have said as much before, but you know, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, not then and even less so now that I know. You are my best friend, Kara. You are the only one that never gave up on me and while I may have lost your trust for a while you did try to make amends after, I closed the door on that, not you and I realize that it wasn’t exactly fair or even realistic to expect that you would never make a mistake. You may not be human but you aren’t perfect either. The important thing is that I love you just the same and I want you-all of you, in my life.” 

 

At that Kara burst of crying while both Lena and Alex quickly embracing her, petting her hair and whispering reassuringly at her until her sobs gave way to hiccups and her breathing evened out again.

 

“Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me, I love you too Lena.”

 

Lena smiled at her reassuringly. “How about we make a deal? No more secrets from now on. You be honest with me and I will do the same with you.”

 

“I think that as long as we do that and actually promise to listen and think about what the other is saying we will be okay. I’m sure we will fight again at some point, but I promise I won’t stop fighting for our friendship if you do the same.” Kara said.

 

“I promise.”

 

“And I promise that I will knock some sense into both of your heads if either of you go too far, God knows you both need some adult supervision.” Alex quipped half teasingly.

 

“Hey!” Lena and Kara protested.

 

“Oh come on, you know it's true! I love you both, but it’s true.”

 

“Okay, yeah” “You may have a point there.” They both muttered embarrassedly.

 

“So, bygones?’ Kara asked.

 

“Bygones.” Lena answered. “Now come on, while I would love to continue pouring our hearts out, we do have to figure out what the hell happened at the white house and how we are going to clear your name.” 

 

“Yeah, almost forgot about that.” Kara said smiling sheepishly.

 

“I don’t know about you two but I could use some food while we try to figure this out.” Alex said, giving her sister a knowing look. “Pizza and potstickers?”

 

“Ooh, yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
